Hunter Thibodeaux
Hunter Thibodeaux, also referred to as the Gang Leader, is a psychopath in Dead Rising 3, and the main protagonist of Dead Rising 3: Chaos Rising. Hunter was constantly bullied by his siblings and parents. As a result, he is psychologically stuck in an adolescent state of maturity. Though generally psychopathic, he has some remaining touches of empathy. He enjoys causing others pain and suffering and displays a pervasive pattern of grandiosity. His parole officer notes that he is disturbed by reminders of how brutal he has become. Xbox One Smartglass App He is one of the story's main psychopaths that Nick must fight at the end of Chapter 1. He is the leader of a biker gang known as the "Kings of Chaos" who causes anarchy in Los Perdidos during the time of the outbreak. He drives a RollerHawg decorated with human parts. He sees the apocalypse as a welcome change, as it brought the anarchy he desires. He has a deep hatred for the authority and military as he sees them as interfering with him and his gang's "mission". He is the game's first unavoidable psychopath who must be defeated as part of the main story. Chaos Rising Hunter was second-in-command of the biker gang which he was a member of, until he was framed by another member, arrested, and jailed. When the Los Perdidos outbreak occurs, he manages to escape his confinement and return to his gang. He discovers there that the one who framed him, Spider, has taken over the group, and turned it against him. Spider then tries to kill Hunter, but he manages to survive the attack. Hunter goes to meet an old friend, Torque, who helps him build a new custom motorcycle. Hunter then hunts down and kills Spider's three commanders, and returns to Torque, only to find that Spider has killed him. Seeking revenge, Hunter finds Torque's custom bike, the Rollerhawg, and ambushes the biker hideout. The other bikers watch as Hunter and Spider fight, with Hunter eventually winning and killing him. Now that he'd killed their leader, Hunter became the new head of the gang and once again gains the support of the bikers. This is short-lived, however, as Nick Ramos and Rhonda Kreske enter the area only moments later, which eventually leads to Hunter's death. Dead Rising 3 Nick and Rhonda travel to the Quarantine Station, only to find it abandoned, except for a dead zombified soldier with a machete in its chest. Hunter's gang starts to terrorize the two. Two members attack Rhonda while Nick fights the remainder of the gang on their bikes. Once Nick has defeated some of the bikers, Hunter will make an appearance. He will attempt to run Nick over with his RollerHawg after killing the two members who attacked Rhonda. Hunter attempts to persuade Nick to join his "private, little island." However, Nick declines and tries to reason with him, but to no avail. After a molotov cocktail is thrown on the ground, Hunter encourages Nick to fight him and the battle begins. Towards the end of the fight, Hunter, frustrated and humiliated by his defeat, attempts to run Nick over. Nick throws a molotov cocktail at Hunter, leading him to panic while being burned alive, and accidentally crashes into a tanker truck, killing him. Battle Style *Hunter will attempt to run Nick down with the RollerHawg. Nick must roll out of the way while being mindful of the fact that the RollerHawg will also shoot flames. Dodge rolling is the most effective way to avoid taking damage. *Hunter will also do donuts with the RollerHawg. Afterwards, he will stop for a moment. This gives Nick time to shoot him or throw a molotov at him. *Hunter's greatest weaknesses are explosives and fire. When hit with a molotov or any other fire-type weapon, he will be temporarily stunned, trying to extinguish himself. Nick can then jump up to where he's seated and press and to punch him repeatedly. *If there are no molotovs to hit Hunter with, there are bags on the sides and back of the RollerHawg which can be shot to set Hunter on fire. *His attacks will do anywhere from 25 to 75 damage per hit. Dead Rising 3 Official Game Guide *While connected to the Kinect, you can taunt him by saying "You're crazy!", as you can with Hilde, Diego, and Red. Trivia *Hunter has been widely compared to Sol Kane, the secondary antagonist of the post-apocalyptic film, Doomsday. Both are leaders of a psychotic gang of bikers who gain power following a viral epidemic, abhorred authority figures, and both were killed in motor vehicle-related accidents. *Hunter appears to be from the South, as he speaks with a Southern accent and has the Confederate battle flag painted on his face, along with a patch of the battle flag on his back and "hunter" written between his shoulder blades. **He also has a French surname, which further implies that his is from the south, specifically Louisiana, likely of Cajun French descent. *Hunter bears a resemblance to Vaas from Far Cry 3, as they both had mohawks, wanted anarchy for their "little island" as Hunter said, both had been commanding a crew of psychotic anarchists, and they oppressed voices of authority or anyone who had tried to stop them in their mission. *He and Adam Kane are the only characters to be introduced as psychopaths, and then become playable characters. *He seems to be incredibly strong, being able to punch through a zombie's stomach to reach a pair of keys in his opening cutscene in the Chaos Rising DLC. Though this could also be due to the fragility of the zombies' decayed flesh. *Hunter's outfit can be unlocked for Nick upon completion of the Chaos Rising DLC, though the chain around Hunter's neck, the skull on his belt and his beard will be missing. *Chronologically, Hunter is the first main protagonist to be killed by another main protagonist. Also, he shares similarities with the protagonist of Grand Theft Auto: The Lost and Damned, Johnny Klebitz. Both are bikers and lead their chapters, both live the hard life and get killed off by another main protagonist in another sequel of their respective franchises. **This does not include Chuck Greene being killed as a psychopath by Frank West in Off the Record, as the scenario is non-canon and by the fact he might be still alive as his body was never seen after that. *Hunter is the only protagonist of Dead Rising 3 who is not infected. *It had been rumored that Hunter was originally going to be the only psychopath that Nick could reason with and gain as an ally; this, however, was proven false. *Hunter is technically not a psychopath. His bio states that he's currently stuck in an adolescent state of maturity as a result of being bullied during his childhood by his family and others. *In an early build of the game, Hunter appeared to be shaved for the most part, instead of having a full-grown beard. *Judging by his face tattoo and confederate flag jacket patch, Hunter seems to be a neo-confederate/southern nationalist. Gallery Dead-Rising-3-5 Hunter Thibadeuax roller hawg psycopath bottle on waist.jpg Defeat the Gang Leader 4.jpg Defeat the Gang Leader 9.jpg Hunter.jpg|Hunter. Defeat the Gang Leader 11.jpg|Hunter before attacking Nick. DR3 CR 09 Fit to Lead.png Hunter Fighting.jpg|Nick fighting with Hunter. 1496946_730563906962910_200446403_n.png|Hunter sitting in his jail cell at the start of 'Chaos Rising' DR3 CR 04 Fly The Coop.png Hunter with Gun.jpg|Hunter with gun. Torque and Hunter.png|Hunter speaks to Torque before his death. Hunter Clothed.png|Hunter changes from his prison jumpsuit. Hunter stabs Spider.png|Hunter kills Spider. References Category: Dead Rising 3 Characters Category: Dead Rising 3 Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 3 Victims Category:Deceased Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Dead Rising characters with tattoos Category:Dead Rising 3 Survivors Category:Playable Characters